Tadashi's Last Wish
by littlemisscapes
Summary: 18 year old Hiro packs up Baymax and sets out to help people in need. One Shot (Probably). As always comments and critiques are welcome.


To Baymax: "You're going to help so many people."  
To Hiro: "When are you going to start using that big brain of yours and do something?"

(Not part of Rebuilding, probs one shot)

The TSA worker glanced between the ID card and the boy in front of him. The boy in the picture was 18. His black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, but the front was too short and hung loose to frame the boy's face. His eyes were bright and he sported a cocky, gap toothed smile. The boy in front of him brushed shaggy black hair out of his face and gave the officer a nervous smile.

"This is my first time leaving the country," Hiro said. He fiddled with the strap of his backpack and watched as the TSA officer gave the inactive Baymax another once over.

"That thing fit in carry on?" The officer asked. Hiro nodded. "Alright. Head on through," the officer said. The boy's shoulders relaxed.

"Thanks!" Hiro said. He ran for the gate, making it just as his section was called to board.

The he plane was big. Bigger than any Hiro'd ever been on or seen. He'd taken a small plane from San Fransokyo to LAX and from there he was taking a sky bus to Brazil. The Sky bus sat 8 in a row (three against each side and two in a middle aisle). Hiro sighed in relief seeing he'd ended up with a window seat. Hiro put Baymax in the overhead compartment and slid his backpack under the seat in front of his. He wished more than anything that he could have Baymax activated beside him, but that would have meant buying another ticket and then there would be security issues. It was for the best that the robot stayed folded in his case for the trip. Hiro fingered the zipper of his hoodie and watched the luggage cart load the plane. An man and woman in their early thirties sat on Hiro's right. The woman glanced at Hiro, but didn't say anything.

As the plane began taxiing down the runway, Hiro swallowed hard. He could feel the powerful machinery rumbling beneath his feet. It was dark outside. Take off began and Hiro was pressed back into his seat. There was the sensation of movement, but looking out the window all he saw was blackness. Hiro didn't even realize he was clenching his fists until the woman smiled at him and said,

"It's alright. We are off the ground now. You can relax. The pilots are very good or they wouldn't let them fly a big plane like me this."

"I know. I just haven't been on a plane very often," Hiro replied.

"Flying alone?" The woman asked. She had long brown hair and warm eyes the color of dark amber.

"I meeting some people in Sao Paulo," Hiro nodded.

"Spring Break?" The woman guessed.

"Sort of. It is my break, but this isn't a vacation. I joined up with a team of Doctors Without Borders. We're holding a free clinic in the city for the next couple of weeks," Hiro explained.

"That's amazing!" the woman grinned. "Are you a med student then?"

"No. I'm Biomedical Engineer with a degree in robotics. I'm bringing essentially a robotic nurse. He'll help the doctors and I'll keep the equipment working, maybe do some prosthetic work," Hiro said. The woman stared at him. In her eyes he was just a skinny kid. "So where are you headed?" Hiro asked.

"Curitiba. My family lives there. It's a couple hours from Sao Paulo," she said. "Raitchele," she said, offering a hand.

"Hiro Hamada," Hiro replied with an easy smile and a firm handshake.

They chatted on and off the it out the flight. She complained about the airline meals. Hiro shrugged and woofed his down. They weren't that bad. He spent most of the flight with his face plaster d against the window. They rose above the clouds and the plane was bathed in silvery moonlight. The sunrise came slowly. The sky went from black to blue to yellow and then a blinding light what me the world slipped away below.  
Customs was another adventure. Hiro stepped off the plane and into a whole new world. It was hot and humid. People spoke and he had no idea what they were saying. His stomach was a ball of nerves. Someone be jostled Hiro and snapped at him in what he considered or only assume was Portuguese. There were signs in English in the terminal and the Customs officer spoke better than Hiro had ever hoped. He gave Baymax an odd look, but saw the paper work and didn't get press it. Beyond the gate a crowd was waiting. Hiro stood still surrounded by the swirl around of faces and voices. He's grown, but he was by no means the tall. There were no familiar figures in the vicinity. He didn't see his name on any signs. Hiro clutched Baymax tighter to his chest. Just when he was beginning to panic a man tapped him on the shoulder. Hiro spun around and found himself face to face with a blonde man. He had cheery blue eyes, a wide smile, and sun tanned skin.

"You must be Hiro Hamada. My name's Jack Wilson. We spoke on the phone," he be man said introduction by himself. Hiro relaxed, hearing the familiar Boston accent. He followed Jack out to a waiting taxi. As they drove through the city, Hiro saw the slums for the first time.

"What an awful place," he murmured.

"Not all of the city is like this. Much of it is beautiful, but the real value lies in the people. I have met the kindest people here from both the slums and the sky rises. Don't let everything you else's and here scar you off just yet. Besides we'll be keeping a close eye on you and your robot," Jack defended. Hiro nodded. He could see he and Baymax were going to be very busy for the next week. There was a lot of work. They were going to help so many people.

In the end Hiro and Baymax stayed three weeks, learned quite a bit of Portuguese, made a whole host of friends, and Hiro became more than passable as a doctor's assistant. They were quite the hit with the kids. Hiro devised all sorts of experiments to keep them entertained. When he want needed at the clinic, Hiro fixed water filtration systems and visited a couple schools. Their basic English and his basic Portuguese made for an interesting adventure.  
On the last night in Brazil, Hiro slipped out of the dormitory where he was staying and climbed up onto the roof. He stared at the sky, searching out stars through the smog and light pollution. "This has been the best trip of my life," he told of the night. Hiro swallowed hard. "I just wish you could be here with me, bro. Your love the kids." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. "You were right. Baymax is going to help a lot of people. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
